


A Real Smile Date

by tsuristyle



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Take Two, petite smile date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Ryo is going to ask Maru on a date, dammit.(Written for the prompt Ryo wants to take Maru out on another, proper date, but he's shy. February 2014.)





	

_~~So I was thinking of going out to eat tonight~~_  
  
 _ ~~Hey there's this great yakiniku place I know~~_  
  
 _ ~~Last time was actually kind of fun~~_  
  
 _ ~~Would you go out with me~~_  
  
Ryo crumples up the paper, glancing furtively across the room. Maru is fiddling with his phone on one of the dressing room couches, his feet propped up on the arm. He's acting perfectly calm and normal and not like he's been thinking about their 'date' all week or suddenly finds his bandmate incredibly distracting or anything lame like that. Damn irritating bassist. Obviously Ryo should take a hint and stop overthinking things before he does something stupid. Except--  
  
 _They stare at the embers of the fire, waiting for the staff to finish packing up, and Maru leans against Ryo with a sigh. "We should do this again," he says softly, and Ryo nods without a second thought._  
  
Ryo grabs his guitar, strumming idly in a desperate attempt to distract himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He's gone out to eat with Maru before; why is he so nervous _now_? He's just going to ask Maru out to dinner, nothing special. They don't have to hold hands or feed each other ice cream or anything. Unless Maru wants to. Would he want to? Maru's so good at humoring other people that it's hard to tell what the older man really wants, or maybe he just always wants what other people want. So Maru would probably want to if Ryo wanted to, and Ryo really, really wants to.  
  
Wait, no, that's not helping--  
  
"Ryo-chan?"  
  
Ryo looks up, and nearly jumps out of his skin. When did Maru get up? "Um," he manages intelligently, his voice an octave higher than usual. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Maru grins, and plops himself down right next to Ryo. "Just wanted to come listen to you."  
  
Ryo swallows, and tries not to think about firelight and Maru's weight on his shoulder. "You could've done that from over there."  
  
"This is better," Maru insists. "I get to hear it the way you hear it."  
  
Ryo's fingers feel thick and clumsy but he plays anyway, whatever he can think of, and Maru listens quietly. He recognizes them all, Ryo's sure, so on a whim he slips into a chord progression that he knows Maru's only heard once.  
  
Maru lets out a soft laugh, and leans into Ryo a little. "I think I know that one." He looks down at his hands, fidgeting. "I only got to hear it once, though."  
  
Ryo hesitates, pulse skipping at the sudden contact. "I don't really remember the lyrics."  
  
"That's okay." Maru rests his head on Ryo's shoulder. "I remember them."  
  
Ryo clutches the guitar tightly, not daring to turn his head. "You just came over to do this, didn't you," he accuses weakly, trying to keep his voice light.  
  
Maru smiles-- Ryo can _hear_ him smile, he's that close-- and relaxes against him a little more. "Maybe?"  
  
Ryo takes a breath. "Maru--" Shit, this is it, this is where he proves that he's a man. "Will you go on a date with me?"  
  
There. He said it. _Shit shit shit now what what if he says_ no--  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask!" Maru lifts his head, grinning. "I've been waiting all week."  
  
"You-- _what_?" Ryo stares at his bandmate incredulously. "Then why didn't _you_ ask?"  
  
"You seemed like you really wanted to." Maru leans into him again, still smiling happily. "So where do you wanna go?"  
  
Ryo sets his guitar aside carefully. A week's worth of frayed nerves and agonizing, when they could have been doing this all along? Damn irritating _tease_ of a bassist. "You can't just say _that_ ," he replies petulantly. "I asked seriously, so-- so you have to answer seriously, too."  
  
Maru's grin softens into something a little more real. "Okay." He takes Ryo's hand and interlocks their fingers together, squeezing tightly. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you. Wherever you want to go." He looks up at Ryo, breaking into a grin again. "Where does Ryo want to go?"  
  
Ryo looks at their joined hands, feeling the corners of his own mouth twitch in response. "Well," he says, glancing over and squeezing Maru's hand back. "There's this great yakiniku place I know..."


End file.
